It is known that heart valve insufficiency, stenosis, and defects can result in mortality of a patient. Heretofore, a variety of methods and devices have been designed to allay such conditions. One particular option is to use a replacement heart valve. Moreover, various types of replacement heart valves are implanted via minimally invasive techniques, for example transcatheter implantation.
One particular type of congenital defect is a bicuspid aortic valve. Bicuspid aortic valves are present in approximately 1%-2% of the general population and can lead to additional heart complications. C. Ward, Clinical Significance of the Bicuspid Aortic Valve, 83 Heart 81, 82 (2000). For example, approximately 50% of adults affected by severe aortic stenosis have a bicuspid aortic valve. Id.
In addition, while existing technologies offer some solutions for patients suffering from stenosis and/or valve insufficiency, these existing technologies suffer from a number of problems in bicuspid aortic valve applications. In particular, existing transcatheter valve replacement technologies have difficulty with bicuspid valves since the geometry of the existing valve tends to force the replacement valve out of round. This leads to increased stress within the replacement valve, reduced coaptation, and, consequently, reduced valve life. Therefore, there is a need for effective treatment options for individuals having congenital bicuspid valves or valves that have begun to function like bicuspid valves due to plaque build-up on the valve.
The art referred to and/or described above is not intended to constitute an admission that any patent, publication or other information referred to herein is “prior art” with respect to this invention. In addition, this section should not be construed to mean that a search has been made or that no other pertinent information as defined in 37 C.F.R. §1.56(a) exists.
All US patents and applications and all other published documents mentioned anywhere in this application are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
Without limiting the scope of the invention a brief summary of some of the claimed embodiments of the invention is set forth below. Additional details of the summarized embodiments of the invention and/or additional embodiments of the invention may be found in the Detailed Description of the Invention below.